Realizations
by random-laughter
Summary: A normal day sitting around in his bedroom leads Axel and Roxas to admit things they had always kept to themselves. This is just harmless fluff. Akuroku, aka slash.


A/N: Hey, everyone! This is my very first akuroku fic EVER. I wrote it about a year ago for a friend, and she convinced me to post it for akuroku day this year. So, I edited it up a bit, and here we are! I'm not completely sure about how well it'll be received, but I'm totally open to suggestions, so if there's anything you see that's wrong, or you think should be improved, just let me know. Other wise, read, (review!), and enjoy :)

Also, let me just say that I do like Ouran, but Roxas is just a bit more critical than I really am. And finally, although I mentioned that this is an akuroku fic, let me be very clear: this is **slash**. Meaning guys in love with other guys. Don't read it if you don't like that, cause I truly don't want to hear _that_ type of criticism...

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Kingdom Hearts, Ouran High School Host Club, or Death Note. Owning any single one of these would make my life, but sadly this is not to be.

* * *

Axel and Roxas were sitting in Roxas' room, drinking slushies. Roxas was drinking a normal sized Mountain Dew slushie, while Axel (being the impulsive idiot that he is) decided to go for the largest cherry slushie he could find. Roxas had tried to talk him out of going for "Grande" size, but Axel would hear nothing of it. They had spent the entire walk back to Roxas' house, quarreling over whether or not the Mountain Dew flavor was better than cherry. After several minutes of a debate—that any other time Roxas would have realized was ridiculous—Axel finally convinced Roxas to take a sip of his slushie. Roxas' lips puckered right up and he said

"Bleh, that is disgusting. I think I'll stick to Mountain Dew, thanks. Just because your slushie matches your hair doesn't mean it's actually any good."

A shocked look appeared on Axel's face, and he hadn't shut up after that. He spent the entire last bit of the walk down Roxas' block, up to Roxas' house, and into Roxas' room, moaning and groaning over how Roxas hated Axel's slushie, had insulted his hair, and since Roxas hated his slushie, he must hate Axel, and Axel could not go on now that Roxas hated him. Finally, Roxas gave into his complaining and sighed, saying

"Axel, your slushies are fine. I just think cherry is one of the most disgusting flavors ever invented. Besides, you hate Mountain Dew slushies, and those match my hair, kind of. Does that mean you hate me?"

Axel gasped dramatically, as if this was the most terrible idea he'd ever heard. Roxas rolled his eyes upon hearing the sound. Axel began complaining about how he couldn't even consider a world where he could possibly hate Roxas, finishing this gigantic (completely pointless, in Roxas' opinion) speech with, "I could never hate YOU, Roxie." A huge smile appeared on his face, as if he felt proud to have gotten his point completely across. If he had thought this would make Roxas feel better, he was sadly mistaken. Roxas glared heatedly at him and said

"What do I always tell you, you imbecile? If you ever call me 'Roxie' again, I'll shove a pole right up your—"

Axel smirked, and interrupted Roxas by saying, "I can think of other things you could shove up my—"

"AXEL!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. I didn't realize you'd become such a prude, Roxas my dear."

Axel could not help but laugh at the wonderful shade of red that Roxas was turning now. Why, it could almost envy the color of Axel's hair (and his slushie) with its brilliance. Axel's laughter soon changed into a fond smile, but this did not seem to make Roxas feel any better. He still glared strongly at Axel, feeling even more upset now that he'd started blushing (something he hated doing), and pulled out the book he was currently reading.

Axel had recently convinced him to begin reading this ridiculous graphic novel, or "it's not a graphic novel, silly. It's _manga…_ and shojo at that. Learn your terms, Roxie!" Those had been Axel's words to him the first time he had called it a graphic novel aloud. It was about a group of teenagers who formed a host club, and entertained girls every day after school. Not only did Roxas raise his eyebrows at the cross-dressing girl, and the "brotherly love" portrayed by the twin brothers of the group, he also could not help but notice that this seemed geared towards people who had no idea what a _real_ host club was like.

Halfway through his book, he heard the television turn on, but did not bother to look up. However, after he had finished reading (all the while thinking about how he hoped he was never as oblivious as the cross-dresser was), he looked over at his…friend?

Well there was a good question if he had ever heard one. What was Axel to him? They had met years ago, and become best friends right away. However, over the years this had changed. While they were still best friends, and probably always would be, Roxas saw Axel in a completely different way then he used to. Axel was loud, and obnoxious, and had an unhealthy obsession with fire. Yet, he was also fanatically loyal to his friends—particularly Roxas—and passionate about anything that struck his interest. He was sarcastic, yet somehow managed to be serious when it actually mattered to him. He was also one of the funniest people Roxas knew, and one of the most easy-going.

Roxas knew he was attracted to his friend. He also knew that Axel "loved him". At least, that was what Axel told him one night when they had gotten insanely drunk. As far as he knew, Axel did not remember that night, but it had bothered Roxas ever since. He knew Axel had not just been saying something due to being inebriated, because if there was one thing people learned about Axel early on, it was that he was an honest drunk. If Axel was drunk, he would tell you every truth connected to you, no matter how much it might hurt your feelings.

Therefore, the fact that Axel had told him he loved him scared Roxas quite a bit. He did not know how he felt about his friend. In fact, he didn't even know what Axel had meant by "love". He might have just meant loving Roxas as a best friend. This was where the problem came in for Roxas. He knew his feelings for Axel were more than friendship, and he knew that if Axel ever left his life he would feel lost. If he ever left Axel's life, he was always worried Axel would do something reckless and irreversible. The one thing Roxas could never figure out, though, was if he _loved_ him. It wasn't easy to figure something out when you'd never experienced it before. However, lately he was beginning to think that he might have always known the answer.

Being brought out of his thoughts by a noise on the television, Roxas glanced up and saw that Axel was watching Death Note. Roxas never grew bored with this show. He started watching six weeks ago, when it premiered on television, and had right away forced Axel to start watching it with him. Axel, being the _wonderful_ friend that he was, immediately went online and found out how the first season ended. Then of _course_, because he couldn't keep a secret from Roxas, proceeded to tell him exactly what happened before the time jump. Roxas _really_ had not appreciated it, but he was over his anger now, and just enjoyed the show.

Looking up at Axel, it struck Roxas once again just how _tall_ Axel was. It was rather disgusting, if you thought about it. This opinion may have had something to do with the fact that Axel was at least three heads taller than Roxas, and he hated it. Even now, when they were sitting down on Roxas' bed, Axel was still taller than he was. It was just not fair.

Axel glanced down at Roxas, and did a double take when he saw that Roxas was looking at him. He smirked when he saw the slight furrow of Roxas' forehead, and the way he was biting his lip.

"I know that frown." He said, pulling Roxas out of the daze he'd fallen back into. The boy looked at him, confused as to what he was talking about, but Axel continued smirking, saying

"That's your 'I'm focusing _way_ too much on how much taller Axel is' frown. Hey, it's not my fault that I was gifted with height, and you were gifted with…shortness."

Roxas' frown turned into a glare. "Bite me, fire-tard." Axel could not help but raise an eyebrow at that. Normally, Roxas did not get quite so insulting, but Axel just chuckled, before turning back to Death Note.

"Love you too, Roxie."

Roxas' eyes widened, but Axel did not even seem to notice his slip up. He had sounded much too serious when he had said that, even if he meant it as a joke. Suddenly, every thought Roxas had been thinking earlier came rushing back to him. Roxas blushed, looking down at his lap, before a small smile graced his face. Looking back up, he saw that Axel had not noticed anything, so he smiled more and said,

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Axel." He then proceeded to turn to the television also. Axel looked over at Roxas as soon as the words registered, and if Roxas had been watching him, he would have seen the largest smile Axel had ever made on his face. Roxas had never said those words before. He always believed that they meant too much to say so easily. Axel could feel the smallest bit of cliché hope start bubbling up inside of him.

Still smiling, Axel took a chance and began leaning down. "Roxas…" he said, waiting for Roxas to look at him. The pink on Roxas' cheeks grew even darker, but he still glanced over at Axel, who put his hand on Roxas' cheek, and turned his face toward him. Leaning down, Axel murmured quietly, "you love me, huh?"

Roxas' blush grew even darker, if that was possible, but he simply kept looking at Axel, waiting to see what he would do. Pulling Roxas even closer, the two of them couldn't help but smile, as they waited for the inevitable to happen.

They did not pay any more attention to Death Note that day.


End file.
